Zink has gone down the tubes
by DestructEv
Summary: The title says it all.  Except that this is a comedy.  And that Zink represents the LinkxZelda pairing.
1. Zink Fans Cause Chaos

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Link/Zelda Has Gone KABOOM!

"I just wanted to say that………" Says the Disclaimer!

DestructEv yells "Go on…………...OR ELSE!!!"

I'm holding a bazooka behind me!

The Disclaimer yells "OK OK OK…..SHEASH!"

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Says DestructEv angrily!

I try to shoot the disclaimer with my bazooka…..but it stops in midair, and shoots back at me, and I faint!

Disclaimer says "Now that that's over with…."

Link knock out the Disclaimer!

Link says "DestructEv does not own any of the characters in this story….including me."

Link faints…weeping

I sit up with the last of my strength!

DestructEv says while weeping "I do own myself, and the Link/Zelda Fans though………."

I faint again.

At the Super Smash Brothers Mansion……………………..

Link yells "Hey Zelda….have you finally found my sword!"

Because link is LAZY, he isn't getting up, and off of his bed, and searching for his sword like Zelda

Zelda says while moaning "We….I mean, I have looked for a day straight, and you aren't even trying to find it, so…no. MAYBE IF YOU COULD DO A FLASH BACK IN YOUR MIND, YOU WILL REMEMBER WHERE YOU PUT IT!!!

Link/Zelda Fan #1 YELLS "Yeah YOU LAZY MONSTER!!!"

Link/Zelda Fan #2 Yells as much as #1 "LINK…. DO A FLASHBACK, OR WE WILL GIVE YOU BACK YOUR SWORD, THAT WE STOLE, TO MAKE YOU LOVE ZELDA MORE IN THE PRESURE, WHICH ISN'T HAPPENING!"

"OK THEN……..How did you people get in here in the first place though." Link says

Both of the Link/Zelda Fans say, "It's a long, and funny story, but so funny, that we won't tell you!"

Link says "Ok…..I'll try to do a flash back."

Link thinks extremely hard.

"STOP THE FLASH BACK, BEFORE IT STARTS LINK!!!" Zelda Yells!

A stupid flash back………..

Link is sleeping on his bed, and is dreaming!

Link Yells "Hello Little Ponies!"

Suddenly not in the dream, an extremely freaked out Link/Zelda Fan takes Links sword!

Link Screams "AHHH MY SWORD IS FLOATING IN MIDAIR!!!"

Link wakes up another hour later, but doesn't have a Sword!

Link Screams "WHERE IS MY SWORD!!!"

End flash back………..

Link takes his sword back from the Link/Zelda Fans!

The Link/Zelda Fans screech "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Link says "Tell it to Mew Two!"

Link kicks the Link/Zelda fans into Mew Two's room….which is right next to the room they were in!

The Link/Zelda Fans screech "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Mew Two shapes the Link/Zelda fans into a big cube with his…"abilities".

Link/Zelda Fan #1 quietly says "My mouth is on Link/Zelda Fan#2's butt!"

Link/Zelda Fan #2 Yells "So that's why my butt feels so wet…..eww."

Mew Two disgustingly says "Your right…eww."

Mew Two throws the "big cube" into a multi-dimensional dumpster.

Zelda Screeches "I can't believe those idiots did that!"

Link idiotically says Speaking of idiots, why didn't you tell them to give it back when you looked!

Zelda moans.

Link Yells "I HATE YOU"

Zelda Screeches at the top of her lungs "I HATE YOU BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zelda shrieks, and that breaks the one window in the room, and suddenly, Zelda opens a door, leaves, and the door hits Link on the nose when it shuts.

Link says while weeping "Dang! Now I have to go to a doctor to fix my nose, and fix the window by myself, because it'll save me money!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 Screeches "How could you ruin this relation ship Link!"

Link knocks out Link/Zelda Fan #3, and puts him in a multi-dimensional dumpster. Then the "big cube" that Mew Two threw in the Multi-Dimensional Dumpster, jumps out, and link brings it with him, thinking it's a good luck charm!

This is my first story so plzz…..no fire mail, and also, if you don't like it, then send reviews that give something that would make the story better!

Also, if you would like to be one of the Link/Zelda Fans, then mail in your pen name, and here is an example of what I would do: Link/Zelda Fan #1 DestructEv. I only need 3 though, AKA: #1, #2,and #3,and all the other names, will not be one. I won't continue to make the story without the 3 names!


	2. Fixing the windows

Fixing the windows

I am……………….IS THAT A TANK THAT I'M IN!!!!!!!

DestructEv yells "DO IT NOW!"

Disclaimer Screams "OK OK!!!"

The Disclaimer points a bazooka at himself while shaking, and fires! Unluckily for me the shot came out from the other side and destroyed the tank, and lots of rubble piled on me!

"H-H-HELP ME!" DestructEv weakly says!

Disclaimer Screeches "HA…..Now Destruc-"

Link knocks the disclaimer out by falling out of the sky, and landing on him!

Link says "Destruc……..Whoops I knocked out the Disclaimer" again…anyways…DestructEv does not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, besides the Link/Zelda fans, and himself, and he also was joking about giving names to the Link/Zelda Fans……… also he still doesn't own me!

Link starts to weep and faint while sucking his thumb!

------------------------------

Mean while in Links room…………

It starts to rain!

Link yells "I really need to fix the window now, cause my room is flooding with water comi!"

There is so much water now, that he has been covered from head to toe with water! Now this makes link angry so he opens the door, and tons of his stuff comes out along with the water!

Link Yells "……………..dang!"

Link goes to his secret garage, and goes in his shiny car! Next, Link goes out of the garage and on to the streets, lets see how smooth this goes!

Link SREEMS "DOO DA DOO DA DOOOOOOOOOOOOO DA DA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Link accidentally passes 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 stop signs, and a cop comes to tell him he's under arrest!

Link quietly says "Oh no I passed 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stop signs, and a cop is following me…..I bet I'll be put under starts to go at 100 miles per hour, while the cop is trying to shoot him! Then, Link crashes into the super market, and that was exactly why he went in his car! Link jumps out of the car, enters the super market, and talks to the cashier!

Link SCREAMS "GIVE ME THE WINDOW REPAIRING KIT FROM GAVIN HARACKULIOPSPECTOMANIA!"

The Cashier Yells "HERE YOU GO, AND STOP YELLING! Jerk……..

Link SCREAMS "……..I WAS SCEAMING NOT YELLING!!"

Link tries to run back to the mansion, but is caught by the cop, and thrown in jail!

------------------------------------

At jail……………..

Link is playing with a ball of string, and the cops took his sword, Boomerang, hookshot, Bombs, shield, and everything else!

Link says quietly "Dang it………"

A maid comes, and link steals her outfit when she opens the cell door to give him his dinner, and locks her in the cell!

Link Quietly says "Yes….."

Link gets out, safely, and returns safely to the mansion with his stuff, and then he takes off the maid outfit!

---------------------------------

At the super smash brothers mansion………………

The Link/Zelda Fan Cube QUIETLY says "You are an idiot………."

Link is trying to fix the window!

Link says "I know……….HEY"

Link tries to tear apart the cube, but he just makes both of the Link/Zelda Fans become apart!

Both of the Link/Zelda Fans: YEY!

Link YELLS "HEY, you're a cube, why did you turn into the Link/Zelda fans that stole my sword!"

Suddenly the window collapses onto Link!

Both of the Link/Zelda Fans SCEECH "HA! HA! AND…HA!"

The Link/Zelda Fans run out of the room, but run into Mew Two!

The Link/Zelda Fans Yell "HA! HA! AND…HA!"

Mew Two shapes them into a ball, and they roll out of the mansion

Link/Zelda Fan #3 stumbles into Mew Two!

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "Hello I just-"

Mew Two shapes the poor fan into a Water Bottle, and fills him up with…water, then throws him in the trash!

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says quietly "Help!"

Link Yells "I think I got this…….YES!"

Link fixes the window, or does he…….

Link SCREECHES "AHHHHHHHHHHH"

The window falls apart, but Link rebuilds it, but the window falls apart, but Link rebuilds it, but the window falls apart, but Link rebuilds it, but the window falls apart, but Link rebuilds it, and this time for real!!!

Link says, "Yes I built it for real!!!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "No!"

Link says, "Yes!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "No!"

Link says, "Yes!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "No!"

Link says, "Yes!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "No!"

Link says, "Yes!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "No!"

Link says, "Yes!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "No!"

Link says, "Yes!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "No!"

Link says, "Yes!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "Okay YES!!!"

Link says "Thank you!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says, "I still need HELP!"

Link says "No!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "Yes!"

Link says "No!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "Yes!"

Link says "No"!

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "Yes!"

Link says "No!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "Yes!"

Link says "No!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "Yes!"

Link says "No!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 says "Yes!"

Link says, "Okay but I won't help you!"

Link/Zelda Fan #3 YELLS "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

-----------------------------------

Plzz No FIRE MAIL, ok, cause this still is my first story………………thank you come again!


	3. Going on a Doctors Appointment

Going on a doctors appointment

Disclaimer says "No……….DestructEv does nooo……what's that word again?

"IDIOT," DestrctEv says, "I don't own any of these characters, besides the doctor!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the smash Mansion……

Remember Links nose is broken from Zelda slamming the door in it…"What is with your nose, did it turn into a mushy banana or something?!" Peach says to a droopy nosed link. "What happened to my nose is what your trying to say!" Link says in a taunting voice. "If something happened to my nose I would notice it!" Link says trying to make a point. Peach told link "Then how about you look in the mirror, then……..OH MY GOSH LINK, YOUR NOSE JUST FELL OFF!" Link yells " OMFG, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED…Wait…how can I trust you…" Peach said "I guess you will have to look in the mirror and try to find it on your face…" Link goes to the mirror, and looks, "My nose is ok, and it's only a little droopy…"Link says. Links nose droops further down! "OMG, WHAT THE $$$$ HAPPENED TO MY NOSE! I DON"T WANT TO GO TO THE DOCTORS OFFICE…he's scary…and last time, he drilled in my teeth." Link said. "You had a cavity that day, it was either that or you didn't get to keep that tooth at all!" Peach remarked. "True, but that was scary…" Link whispered. " OMG, JUST LET GO OF YOUR DUMB FEARS, AND I WILL EITHER WAY DRIVE YOU TO THE DOCTORS OFFICE!" Peach yelled! "ARGG, NOW I'M DEAF…almost, WELL YOU CAN ONLY TAKE ME IF I DON"T GET AWAY!" Link screamed! Peach yelled "I WON'T STOP TRYING UNTILL YOUR NOSE IS FIXED! IT'S CREEPY!" Lets skip to the part where…LINK GOT AWAY, LOL! But now Peach has everyone in the mansion to help her! Skip………….Link is now in a hall way walking backwards, because all the smashers are coming for him from the front! "Give up!" Peach yelled!

"No, not till I get to stay he-" link says while walking straight into Master hand backwards, and lets also just say, that Master grabbed link interrupting him! Master hand threw Link into the final destination! The music from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, at the final boss plays! "You will go to the doctors, and fix your nose, it's creepy, and the time with the drill, that was the dentist!" Says the booming voice of Master Hand! Link thinks "I never knew that!" Then the battle commences…Link throws his boomerang at master hand, but Master hand blasts upwards, then comes down, and hits link with palm, then shoots lasers out of his fingers, "That's the worst move you have there, this shall be easy beating him up a little!" Link said! "Then my brother will help me, Crazy hand!" Master hand booms out! The music stops, and when Crazy hand floats to the stage crazily, the music starts from the beginning, but faster! "I didn't know you had a bro-" a barrage of bombs interrupted Link, coming from crazy hand above! Link was shot out of the stage like a shooting star! "I still have 2 more lives, ha!" Link boasted as he reappeared on the stage! "This is where it gets serious!" Link Yelled! Link does the final smash that he does in brawl! If you haven't seen it, look it up! Master hand is defeated! Crazy hand goes ballistic, and does a flail on the ground that sends link flying…when his damage meter is at 0. Link lost a life. The music from Metroid Fusion, when Samus is escaping the station after setting it to blow up goes on, but super fast! Again, if you never heard it…LOOK IT UP! Crazy btw, in this fiction, has 100 health at the moment, ok! He also has 100 Health! Link panics, "This guy is too strong, but I need to give it all I've got to beat him!" Link tries to do his B up move after jumping 2 times, but crazy hand is too high! Crazy hand lets out a barrage of bombs hurting link for 50! Link goes flying, but doesn't die! He throws bombs down from the sky himself; doing 10! Crazy hand does the hand drill, almost hitting link, then link throws 5 arrows at Crazy to do another 10! Crazy shoots Rockets from his hands, and one hits Link, dealing 50 more, but for some reason he goes flying downwards, and survives! Link rolls out of the way when crazy tried to poke him 3 times, then Crazy walked on 2 fingers at him, but Link jumped over him, and did the final smash again, dealing…30, omg, half way there only!!! Link then jumps on crazy, and stabs him in the neck, dealing 20, critical hit! Crazy grabs Link, and electrifies him! Link gets thrown to the ground, and he reflects off of it going to the top of the screen, and barely surviving! This did 50 MORE TO LINK! Crazy tries to swat Link, but Link ducks, and it misses! Then Link did his final smash one more time, and it does 30! Crazy is in the state of…KO! He starts exploding off of the screen screaming, then…"Joking!" Crazy hand says, and he picks up Link and throws him down off of the screen! Crazy hand wins, YEY…I mean boo! Link appears to have been thrown into; you guessed it, the doctor's office! While he is in the state of KO, he is worked on, but now, he has more than just his nose broken…this could take some time… put him on anesthesia!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later…

"I was so worried about you Link!" Zelda said as Link woke up! Remove this imposter from the building officers; the real Zelda had a fight with me! The officers threw her out of the building! "Hey what…what is this…LINK, YOU DUMB TURKEY, I WAS MAKING UP WITH YOU, BUT I GUESS THIS SHOULD BE ETERNAL!" Zelda said! Peach came in and hit link with a frying pan! "Serves you right!" Peach said. Peach was thrown out of the building as Link said Oh crud, and fainted!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please send good reviews, all of the last chapters documents were deleted when my bro was on the computer, he messed around, and all of last years documents are now gone! Is it ok if you send reviews point blank, I only have 3 so far, thnx!


End file.
